Lunar
by LittleDragonOfTruth
Summary: INDEFINITE HAITUS,See Profile/ Bakura is pulled again to the future, several years after he left. He finds Ryou's not quite the way he remembered and neither of them are in Japan. Ryou's a semi-permanent member of the Xavier Mansion and only mostly sane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This happens some time long past any of the YGO series

A/N: This happens some time long past any of the YGO series. Actually, since I have only watched a few episodes I will not be including much of anything from the series. I do know the outline of what happened to Bakura in his home village. Not that I can remember the name of the village off the top of my head and since there are so many different ways to say/spell it.

Anyways, the jest of it is that Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi, known in this story as Bakura and Yami, were sent back to the past where their memories of the future were sort of 'muffled' in a sense. They knew that they had gone to the future, but easily slid back into their ways of life. Bakura and Yami sort of hit upon a truce, in which Yami found out what had happened to cause Bakura to lead the sort of life he did and Bakura found out that neither Yami nor Yami's father knew about the true heritage of the Sennen Items.

Just so no one's confused: When Bakura was eight, or so, the Pharaoh's right hand high priest (past Seto's father) conducted an attack that took the lives of ninety nine thieves – an entire village – and did not know that Bakura survived. He watched as his family and village were thrown into a giant pot and melted down with plenty of gold to form the Sennen Items.

That's what I understand anyways and if I got this wrong, please correct me. It won't be changed most likely and isn't all that important to the storyline in my opinion.

--

**01 Silly Me: Forgot My Ring**

**--**

In a temple in the ruins of Keru Elruna lay a thief. No other thieves dared to visit the bloody remains of the village besides the one. The one who had survived the massacre. Thief King, they called him, or King of Thieves – whichever you prefer. A near legend that had killed one of the Pharaoh's High Priests and gained access to the Shadow Realm. Not that the Shadow Realm part ever stayed accurate in story telling. He vanished mysteriously when the Pharaoh did and no one had seen him since, not even after the Pharaoh had returned. To say that the Pharaoh returning was a shock would be a vast understatement.

Bakura, as he was named though few knew it, was tired. Tired of his life of a thief, tired of being alone, tired of the harsh desert, tired of being tired, tired of the past. He visited Yami a couple times. More often right after they had returned, but he hadn't been there for quite a long time.

'_Wonder if Seto's challenged Yami for the throne again.'_ He thought. Blinking he replayed what he had thought and sighed. _'Seth, not Seto. At least Yami chose to ignore his real name for the one his light called him so that I don't have to correct _that_.'_ Bakura did not wish to call his rival Atemu. Yami was more fitting for what he knew.

Thoughts of Yami stirred him from his thoughts and limp position on the floor. _'Haven't talked to him 'bout Yugi or Ryou or the others for a while.'_ While Bakura didn't like the others much, it was still refreshing to know that there was someone else who knew the future with him.

Heading out to the Capital, Bakura packed up only a few supplies that would be needed for the journey. Having traveled the route from his home to the Capital several times, he traipsed up to the palace where he slipped into his thieving mode and past the guards. It was still too simple and Yami had decided that he didn't need the extra security because Bakura was the only one who could get past anyways.

"Halt!" A voice commanded and Bakura spun misstep. _'A high priest, aw crap!'_ He reached up to where he normally wore the ring and froze. He couldn't have...

Yes, he had... He had forgotten the Ring.

Frantically, he tried to call upon his Shadow Powers anyways and found himself blasted backwards. Cursing in Egyptian, Japanese, and English, he scrambled to his feet and dodged the next blast.

"Surrender peacefully and we may show you some mercy." Bakura raised an eyebrow. Was it a new policy that Yami had installed? Installed... hah, another slip up from the future. Sounded like a computer program or something.

Despite being from five thousand years in the past, he had found it relatively easy to get a grasp on the basics of computers. (1)

Bakura settled for running for his life, this one liked to throw his power around. He stepped wrong and found himself hit with a particularly nasty blast of Shadow Magic. He had no time to do or say anything as he found himself in familiar darkness.

And then... it bled into a soft white.

(1) How else did he get into the Kaiba mansion?

**NOTE! This is a repost from the account of TheOtherDerangedLie. We are the same people. The story hasn't changed **_**at all**_** from the other posting of it. Rewriting it will come **_**after**_** I'm done the story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**02 Enter Lunar: Sane or Not?**

--

Bobby, a.k.a. Iceman, didn't know what to make of the new mutant. Storm had just shown up with him one morning and told them in no uncertain terms that they were to not ask him any questions about himself. She told them that his name was Lunar and he responded to no other.

Lunar could pass himself off as a non-mutant if he wanted to. Physically anyways, Bobby – and most of the other mutants – weren't too sure he was completely sane. He stared off into no where most of the time and seemed to be nocturnal. His sleeping patterns were rather erratic. Some days he would be awake and others you couldn't get him out of bed. Some nights he had insomnia and others he would be out like a light.

When you caught him on a day where he seemed to be thinking straight, he was rather shy, but could be coaxed into human interaction. He refused to get involved in any physical game, but he had already let some of the girls play with his silvery-white hair. His big brown doe eyes would go blank occasionally and he would either go silent or start speaking softly in another language. Other times they would get a far away look to them and Kitty had sworn she saw him crying one night, looking up at the moon.

He avoided the larger or louder mutants like Logan and Kurt, but seemed to rather like Rouge. She had touched him once when he had gone blank and it hadn't affected either of them. Until that night when Rouge dreamed she was in a desert at night with sand stretching forever around her. The energy thief had downed several glasses of water the next morning.

Rouge had found she didn't mind the quiet shy mutant. He never invaded her space when she was brooding – even if he was there – and he never dragged her into things. She found he was a relaxing sort of presence. Things never heated up when he was around. It wasn't a conscious thing, like people trying not to upset him, but tempers were milder and people kept their cool.

Kurt, whenever he encountered Lunar alone, tended to drop his cheerful mask and could finally sit still and think. Lunar never so much as blinked the first time he saw Kurt without his inducer and frowned in a puzzled sort of way the next time he saw him with it on. He always seemed to go off on muttered rant in another language whenever he saw the hologram. That was one of the few times he ever showed a recognizable emotion: irritation.

Kitty found that she could ramble on and on and never seem bothered by her chatter. Whenever no one else was around she would go and find him and talk. In the few times that she paused to see if he was listening, unlike most of the others who would have tuned her out, he would make a comment that showed his curiosity.

Jean had to admit he was inelegant; whenever he wasn't lost in thought or speaking in unknown languages that is. He was studious, more so than the other students, but Jean found him unnerving. She found she could easily forget about him and that rattled her, she usually could pay attention to all of the other mutants at once. She, and she had only tried once, could not get into his mind. A slight probe had brought his gaze up to hers and she had retracted quickly. Smoldering rage had been staring back at her and he had hissed.

"_Stay out of my mind, only me and him are allowed there."_

Jean had asked the Professor if he had ever been into Lunar's mind and he had replied negatively saying that Lunar's mind would only allow himself and 'him' to be allowed in. Kitty overheard Jean telling Scott and it quickly spread to the rest of the students.

Ororo, or Storm, loved him. She had found him lying on a bench on the edge of a park under some large shady trees. The sky was overcast and as she put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up, she found out that his grey hoodie was damp. Once he was roused, she invited him to the mansion. His only question was, "Will they leave me alone there?"

She couldn't promise anything, so she settled for, "I hope so."

He seemed content with that. "Thank you."

Bobby didn't know what to make of the pale white haired mutant. But he was certainly positive he didn't want to know what went on behind his deceptively innocent brown eyes.

--

Lunar traced the outline of the Ring through his shirt. He was glad that it had not yet been seen so people wouldn't ask questions, but they hadn't asked many questions yet anyways. None of them, including the mind readers, truly knew if he was insane or not. He wasn't as insane as a certain Egyptian's darker half, but he wasn't as sane as the Pharaoh's reincarnation.

He stood as Storm called all the students for dinner. He showed no outward emotion, but inside he was smiling, Storm made the best food. It was of a similar style to what he had eaten down in Japan, unlike the steaks and potatoes that the other students favored.

"Eww! Like, what is _that_?" Kitty exclaimed and Lunar looked over. She was pointing at something Lunar immediately recognized.

"Sushi!" He proclaimed and reached over to help himself. People stared. Well, it was out of character for him. Oh well. He also grabbed some rice balls and other various foods that originated from Japan.

"Sushi? Isn't that dead fish or something?" Bobby asked and Kitty drew away from it abruptly. Lunar ignored him and proceeded to eat. Rouge walked in and sat next to Lunar. She took a look at the foods that her friends was eating and helped herself to tiny portions of it.

"Hm... Sushi ain't all that bad." Lunar just smiled faintly at the shocked look on Bobby's face. "What? They eat it all the time in Japan." (1)

"But this isn't Japan!" Bobby protested. Rouge glared at him.

"It's neither Mexico nor Italy either."

A plate was set down heavily between the two arguing mutants and cut off any more protests about having to eat raw fish. It was steaks.

Lunar smiled mentally in amusement as Bobby cheered until he felt something on the edge of his mind. Something...

He stood suddenly, looking around frantically. His chair toppled over, but he hardly noticed. Fleeing from the room, he dug the Ring out from under his shirt and tried to focus. He took off again as one of the pointers lifted and ran outside. The others made it barely in time to see the door closing.

As he saw the body in the middle of the yard, he jammed the Ring back down his shirt and sprinted.

* * *

(1) Forgive me if I refuse to do accents. All you people should know what she sounds like and I'm more interested in writing the story then how the people talk.

**NOTE! This is a repost from the account of TheOtherDerangedLie. We are the same people. The story hasn't changed **_**at all**_** from the other posting of it. Rewriting it will come **_**after**_** I'm done the story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening: I Think I Should Be Dreaming**

--

As Lunar checked to see if his other half was alright his mind was on a different track. _'He's wearing modern clothing, I wonder if he'll be upset to be in the States. Does he speak English?'_

Jean tried to push him out of the way but Lunar hissed at him and crouched over _his_ body.

"He's _mine_!"

Jean jerked back with a startled look. Lunar's eyes were wide and unfocused.

"'Kura is _mine_!" The pale mutant turned back and placed one hand on the other's chest and one cradled his face. "Let me in..." He muttered before gasping slightly and slumping blankly over the prone body...

--

... sand was everywhere.

Lunar smiled up at the blindingly bright sun and let loose a child-like laugh that echoed in the vast dessert.

"Bakura!" He called out. "Bakura! Where are you?"

-

Bakura looked up from the straw mat lying out in the sun at the sound of his name. "Ryou?"

As if the name was a summons, Ryou appeared in front of him.

"'Kura!" The albino cried happily as he leapt at Bakura. Bakura had sat up just in time to get an armful of the smaller teen. Automatically his arms went up to surround him, even if hugs had been far and few between in his life.

"Ryou what the hell is going on?" He paused, "'Kura'? You gave me a _nickname_?"

Ryou only giggled and held on tighter. "You came to me. I didn't know if you would. They don't know me, call me Lunar."

Bakura pushed Ryou away so he could see the other's face. "Are you crazy?"

Ryou shrugged and grinned. "Perhaps. I don't know." He blinked and frowned. "Your body is unconscious outside of the mansion. We're in the States. I live with the mutants."

"_My_ body?" Bakura exclaimed. "I'm not in yours?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, and you're taller than I am. We are not the same." He paused, "And yes I'm crazy. Well, occasionally anyway." He grinned. "I would swear most of the people I'm living with are crazy, but that's normal for humans."

"'For humans'? Ryou are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm Lunar now. You're Bakura, or 'Kura if you want. I'm a mutant and I live at a school _for_ mutants. They don't ask many questions."

Bakura just stared at him. "I think I'll play this by ear."

Ryou's eyes went out of focus and he started to fade as he hissed. "My mind and your mind, only you and I are allowed. Keep _them_ out."

-

Bakura groaned as the harsh white light penetrated through his eyelids. He didn't mind the dessert sun, but fluorescent lights were too much after living in the past again.

"Shut the damn lights off." He muttered and was only slightly surprised to hear a giggle coming from his left and a deep chuckle on his right.

"Sure thing kid." The deep voice answered as he, presumably, dimmed the lights. His eyes slowly opened and glanced around. Definitely back in the future, and from the looks of it he was in some sterilized lab or something. Ryou was sitting on a bed off to his side, looking like he had just woken up himself. After observing the other two in the room, the thief sat up and gaped at them. One was large with a very odd looking – and he had seen a lot of different styles in his lifetimes – haircut and the other was large, blue and... furry!

Seeing the furry one stiffen at his look, he realized he was staring and closed his mouth, dropping his gaze to examine the room. Shiny, he declared, the room was very white and very shiny.

"How are you feeling?" The furry one inquired, no longer as tense as before.

Bakura frowned and assessed himself. He shrugged. "Feel normal."

"You're not normal." The white haired teen off to his side whispered. "I'm not normal."

Bakura shot him an askance look. "I think I may be saner though." Ryou scowled and stuck his tongue out at him. Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the others. "I'm not going to ask _where_ I am, but where am I?"

The big un-furry guy snorted. "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students."

Bakura nodded slowly. "Gifted by how?"

The furry one hesitated and the un-furry one answered him again. "Mutants, kid, this place is for mutants."

Bakura turned to give Ryou a once over and nodded. "Okay. Can I stay here? I dunno if I'm a mutant or not, but I'm not leave him here alone."

Ryou glared at him. "I would not let you."

Bakura nodded. "I know."

Ryou's look softened until it was blank again. _"You are mine. My darkness in the night and day."_

Bakura _knew_ the voice was in his head, so he was able to mask it easily. It didn't mean he knew what the hell Ryou was talking about though.

"You got a name, kid?" The un-furry one asked.

"Bakura." The thief answered easily.

"No last name?" The furry one asked.

Bakura and Ryou scowled in unison. "It is my last name," Bakura stated darkly, "I don't have a first name, nor do I want one."

The furry one looked taken aback while the un-furry one's lips twitched. "I... I see."

'_So Ryou, they have names?'_

"_I am Lunar. The furry one is Dr. Hank McCoy and the un-furry one is Logan."_

'_No last name?'_

"_He does not remember it."_

'_Like the Pharaoh.'_

"_Like the Pharaoh."_

'_Who's more in charge?'_

"_Logan's more likely to respond and no one really dares to disagree with him."_

Bakura nodded and locked eyes with the un-furry one. "So, Logan, am I allowed to stay?"

Logan's eyes rose, but to his credit he only grunted. "You can room with Lunar 'til Chuck says otherwise."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ryou. Lunar smiled softly.

"_Professor Charles Xavier, telepath and wheelchair bound."_

Sliding off the bed Bakura held out a hand for Lunar, which the other white haired teen took and got off his own bed. Lunar began to head out, pulling him between and past the two large mutants.

-

As Ryou led him through the deserted hallways, Bakura noticed that Ryou seemed to flicker in his vision, but whenever he focused on him, nothing happened. He chalked it up to the moonlight. It wasn't like being crazy or a mutant gave him powers, right?

Lunar stopped in front of a plain door and smiled at Bakura. "This is where I sleep. You will sleep here too."

Bakura nodded slowly and Lunar opened the door, leading the way in. There was already another bed in the room and Bakura noticed that the room itself was rather bare. Kind of similar to the bare state of the house Ryou lived in when in Japan.

The quiet teen pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and tossed them to Bakura who caught them easily and held them out in front of him. They would fit him. Lunar also pulled out another set – this time with a top – and began to put them on, uncaring that Bakura was seeing him undress in the process.

Bakura frowned at that and switched into the pants Lunar had given him. It seemed that Ryou remembered that every time Bakura was in possession of the body when going to bed, he never slept with a shirt on. It was an odd thing to remember.

After Lunar had crawled into his bed and Bakura lay on his own, Bakura felt a tickling sensation in the back of his head and he pulled back into his soul room. Heading out the door he was only slightly surprised to see the corridor and the door that led to Ryou's room.

He headed over, wearing only the pants that Lunar had given him and the red-dyed coat he had worn in his days as a thief. Ryou's soul room was identical to the room he occupied back in Japan, only this one had pictures on the walls. Ryou himself sat upright at the head of his bed. Bakura sat down cross legged at the other end.

"I'm not crazy." Ryou stated easily. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. Ryou gave him an amused smile. "I'm only a bit unstable."

"Right."

"It's my mutation that does that, or that's what I'm claiming. They know nothing of me or you. Only that I've claimed you as mine." He sighed. "The professor will want to talk to you and how you know me and about me, stuff like that, along with schooling."

Bakura scowled. "I never did the school thing before, I'm not-"

"You're living in a school. If you want to stay, you'll go to classes." Ryou seemed to tense slightly. "It's expected that you'll be behind. I and the other teachers will help you catch up. Ms. Grey likes me." He paused. "Well, most of the time she does, except when she's forgotten I'm there."

"Forgets you're there?"

Ryou shrugged. He looked Bakura over thoroughly. "I am Lunar, you are Eclipse." He nodded. "You are a mutant as well."

Startled at the change in attitude Bakura frowned. "Ryou?"

"I am Lunar, don't call me Ryou except when I am."

Bakura scowled and got up to leave the room. Lunar called out "goodnight" as he closed the door. As he returned to his own soul room, he realized he actually knew what Lunar meant with his odd phrases.

Ryou was Lunar, Bakura was Eclipse. Together they were Ryou Bakura, Lunar Eclipse.

Drifting off into sleep, he whispered one word to the still room and Lunar smiled.

"Night."

**NOTE! This is a repost from the account of TheOtherDerangedLie. We are the same people. The story has changed **_**a tiny bit**_** from the other posting of it. Rewriting it more will come **_**after**_** I'm done the story. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Names and Not: Who and What?**

They stared when Bakura followed Ryou into the dining area where the table was set up with bowls of fresh fruit and clusters of boxed cereal. Ryou pulled an empty cereal bowl and tugged a box towards him. Bakura ignored the stares as he collapsed into the seat next to his double, snagging an apple on his way down.

Lunar didn't seem to notice the stares he and Bakura were getting and Bakura was more interested in watching Lunar fix his breakfast than eating the apple in his hand. It wasn't until Lunar had taken his first mouthful that Bakura finally looked at the apple he held. He lifted it up to eye level to examine it more thoroughly, shrugged then bit down on it. Not expecting the juicy sweetness he closed his eyes to savor the bite.

"Never had an apple before?" A dry tone inquired. Bakura's eyes snapped open to glare at the speaker who, to his credit, did not flinch as crimson eyes fastened on him.

"No." He replied with a condescending air that made the blond boy flush angrily and open his mouth to start an argument.

Without looking up Ryou cleared his throat and Iceman forced himself to calm down. Bakura merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who are you anyways? And how do you know Lunar."

Bakura smirked. "I'm Eclipse. Lunar and I am the same person."

Looks of shock echoed along the table and only the newly declared Eclipse, Rouge, and Nightcrawler noticed the mischievous smile that graced Lunar's lips.

--

They hadn't known him for more than an hour and the majority of the mutants at the mansion had come to the same conclusion: Eclipse was a great deal more confrontational than Lunar.

Many of them, Bobby, Jean, and Logan being a few, did not believe that the two near-albinos were the same person. Kurt, Kitty, and Rouge couldn't care less if they were, they just liked Ryou and Bakura didn't actively try and attack anyone.

Yet.

Bobby kept antagonizing Bakura, no one knew why and Lunar discouraged people from asking without actually saying anything. Rogue noticed once that when Bobby was pestering Bakura, Lunar got a wicked glint to his eyes and when Bakura got pissed at all the questions, Lunar was smirking, but not looking at either of them.

Rogue thought Lunar was just waiting for Eclipse to loose his patience.

--

It started off simple enough. Breakfast had ended and Bobby had yet to test Bakura's entire limit as it _was_ still only the first day. As the Professor was busy and unable to talk to the 'newest mutant', not that he was aware he was a mutant, Bakura had time to kill.

Which was why he had joined in on watching television.

Well, he wasn't really watching it, he didn't understand most of what was going on and when they started sneaking in through the building to steal a guarded artifact, he snorted in disbelief.

Bobby sneered from two seats over on the couch. There was no one between them to block his view of the red eyed Egyptian thief. "What? You think you could do better?"

Rogue glanced over at Lunar who had lifted his attention away from his book to watch.

"Yes. For starters, I would not have gone in through a window; you'd be surprised at how many people put security on their windows and forget to lock their doors."

Logan, who had been ignoring the exchange, looked over with a raised eyebrow in interest.

"They should have left the bag at home, all you need is a knife and you can disable any security system and make due with the shit you've got around you."

"What about the flashlight? How are you going to see what you're doing?"

Eclipse snorted rudely. "There are windows every four feet and it's a full moon: plenty of light. Besides, people will more than likely _spot_ the flashlight beam than realize someone bumped into something in the dark."

"Have experience with that?" Scott prodded, his tone lofty and derisive.

Lunar startled Scott and Bobby both by speaking up with a rare strong and clear voice. "No. Eclipse doesn't run into stuff in the dark, he's way too good to do that."

Eclipse smirked and Scott glowered. Bobby just narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the seat next to him.

Rogue, the only one to notice and understand the gesture, gasped softly and stiffened.

Bakura's eyes flitted over to her, but she turned her attention over to the TV and frowned.

With tension you could feel, attention turned from the two teens on the couch and back to the show.

As Eclipse slowly began to feel a chill, he didn't understand. He chalked it up to being in a different country at first but then he began to shiver. He glanced over at Bobby, noticed a badly concealed smirk and then looked down at the frost covering the couch.

Bakura snarled, jumped up, flung his hand palm forward at Bobby and spat out, "Shiryoo No Fuuinken!"

A translucent sword materialized out of nothing and sped towards a stunned Iceman who was propelled backwards through the couch to become pinned against the far wall by the see-through blade.

Kitty screamed and everyone scrambled into action. Ryou's eyes went wide and he launched himself at his other half, propelling the two of them through what Rouge would later claim was a black portal made of shadows, one that swirled into existence as Lunar started moving.

As Kitty screamed for the assistance of the other professors, Logan began his hunt for the two white-haired mutants. Jean and Scott rushed to assist Bobby who, despite being pinned to a wall by a sword, seemed to be unharmed.

"I have no idea what he just did, but that was awesome! Someone go make sure Wolverine doesn't kill them!" Iceman enunciated this by flailing his arms around. It was only his torso that couldn't move. He likened it to being taped to the wall with duct tape. Only with this he didn't have the effect of gravity making it hard for him to breathe.

--

Rogue was the one to take off and hunt down Wolverine. It was probably a good thing because she was probably one of the only ones who could get the clawed man to calm down and listen to reason.

It didn't take her long to find him prowling up and down one of the halls of the mansion, sniffing at each doorway.

"Logan!" The man turned to raise an eyebrow at the girl. "Bobby's not hurt. While he's pinned to the wall, he says not to kill them."

"Still need to find 'em."

"They'll probably come back out on their own. You know Lunar, it's unlikely that you're going to find him – and we don't know Eclipse that well, nor his hideouts."

"That portal looked like the elf's."

"Kind of, but it looked more like they jumped through a hole. I didn't know they could do that. I don't even think Lunar knew."

--

"Okay Ryou, what the hell was that? That's not one of the powers of the Ring."

"We're mutants, Bakura, we don't _need_ the Ring anymore."

"But that doesn't explain where we are or how we got here."

Bakura stretched his legs out along the rough surface beneath him and leaned back, enjoying the height and the view. It wasn't everyday you were randomly transported to the roof of the building you lived in. Bakura had to admit it was a good spot to hide out, there were no windows that faced them and the road was too far away for anyone in a car to spot them. Bakura couldn't see how a human could reach the spot without a ladder or possibly these new mutant powers.

"You can use the shadows to bring the cards into reality. Mine is to be not there. Together we can do more – like the portal. I was unaware of this before."

"When others forget about you, I can still see you, can't I?"

"We are the same person."

They sat in silence, simply listening to the muted sounds of traffic and mulling over their newest discovery.

"Shall we go back? I believe it's safe now."

"How?"

"Let's see if we can't do the portal again."

"Ryou, _you_ did the portal. I don't know how _we_ are going to do it again."

"But you had the shadows with you. Even with the Ring I could not access them."

"Is there a card that reflects this portal? Besides the obvious _Dark Hole_."

"Does it have to be a card? Could it not be possible to just will it into existence?"

"It'd be easier if it were a card."

Ryou rolled his eyes and shrugged. Bakura snorted softly and brought his hand up in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, the outline of his hand began to flicker.

"I know!" Ryou piped up and Bakura started with a curse as he lost his grip on the shadows. The darker teen went to glare at his partner only to get a view of Ryou's head as the smaller teen pushed the both of them off the roof.

"Ryou! You _ahou_!"

--

Kitty looked up in surprise as she heard the shout from two different locations, out her window and-!

The same portal from earlier opened up and deposited the two entangled albinos on Rogue's bed. Kitty yelped as Eclipse pushed Lunar off the bed and began to – in Kitty's opinion – curse in varying languages. Lunar, once he got his breath back, began to laugh.

"C'mon! Let's go survey the damage done! Coming Kitty?"

Deciding this was the sanest she had ever seen Lunar, she hopped up off her bed with a smile and followed the albino out. She didn't even feel threatened when the grumbling Eclipse removed himself from Rogue's bed and stalked after them.

* * *

A/N: Apparently there still was a wait. My bad. No, I do not have any idea of where this story is going to go.


End file.
